Fate: A Collection of Drabbles and ficlets
by tashachan28
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets that range from angst to romance.
1. With You

This is the first of a collection drabbles and other really short stories ranging from angst to romance. So enjoy.

With You

"Please don't forget…" those were his last words to me as he died from saving me. I now kneel in front of his grave holding the prayer beads he gave me before his death. I now look down at my swollen belly, at the unborn child he would never know. I weep as I realize that I took our time together for granted.

"Please forgive me Miroku," I whisper as I place flowers on the grave; I continue, "I regret pushing you away when we first met." The gentle breeze blows gently reassuring me that he was always with me.

Author Note: When I wrote this, I had Sango and Miroku in mind, but when I read it again It seemed pretty vague.

Nov. 24 I made several changes for clarity.


	2. Anima

Miroku had found Sango leaning over a chest; she was wearing a fancy kimono and makeup. He walked toward her and asked, "What are you wearing?"

"It was my mothers I wore it to festivals and ceremonies, after she passed away," she sat down and invited him to join her, "actually my aunt made me wear clothes like this, she wanted me to find a good husband and settle down. So during festivals and celebrations she would dress me up in this and and put makeup on me. I never liked it, because I had no interest marriage. I did not want to be know as so-and-so's wife, or Sango the wife of so-and-so. I also did not want to be known as just a demon slayer. I guess I just wanted to have my own identity, and not be molded into someones idea of a 'perfect wife.'" There was was an awkward pause.

"But why are you wearing all of this now?"

"I don't know I just found it and then I put it on. I just wanted to prove that I can compete with those other girls you've flirted with." She hung her head shamefully. Miroku tilted her chin upwards and wiped the makeup off with his sleeve.

"You don't have to wear all of this to be beautiful. I love you because of who you are not what you are. I love you because you are strong, independent, and fearless, not because you have a pretty face, or because you wear finery. I love you because you are you, not some girl told to please, entertain and submit. You are real, and have a personality, you can think for yourself, and you do not hide your true self behind makeup and finery. That is why." He pulled her closer and hugged her.

"So the other girls they mean nothing now?"

"Yes," he smiled and said,"You mean a lot to me, Sango."

"I know, Miroku, I know."

A/N: When I originally wrote this I had a slightly different ending, but I think this one is better. I think the title is kind of iffy, and it hasn't been beta'ed yet. If you're willing to be my beta it would be appreciated.


	3. Troubles

I look at Sango as she sleeps next to me. Her ebony hair contrasts against her pale skin. Tonight I made love to her, for the first time. I love her dearly, but we are almost never able to show our affections because of our connections to Naraku. Earlier we both pushed ourselves away to protect others and ourselves. Apparantly fate had other ideas in mind, in a short two months we had fallen for each other and we became engaged.  
Earlier in the day, she swore she would someday see my hand free of its curse. Then I promised her that one day we would avenge her family, and then live together. I start to feel regret for this evening's events; if Naraku found out about us he would certainly wreak havoc, and if Sango were to become pregnant I do not want to think of the consequences. If she died in childbirth, like my mother, I would never forgive myself. She stirs in her sleep and wakes up, "Miroku why aren't you sleeping?"  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"I've been thinking."  
"Then stop thinking, and relax, you need your rest, we have to be at Kaede's village by midday tomorrow." "Okay, I'll go to sleep," I kiss her cheek and try to clear my mind, before falling asleep.

A/N: I wrote this in December and recently got it beta'ed though a ficlet betaing community. It needs a real title, not the half-assed title I just came up with using the reverse dictionary.


End file.
